


One Last Deal

by SpiralGoddess



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralGoddess/pseuds/SpiralGoddess
Summary: Spoopy times make me think of Gravity Falls and that gives me 800 more ideasso since this is waaaay over due I'm picking this and running with it.I hope you all like it!





	One Last Deal

"So what are we looking for again?"

Dipper groaned loudly as he climbed over a downed tree, it was the 5th time Mabel had asked that question in the last 15 minutes. Pulling a large red book from his vest pocket Dipper flipped it open and Mabel caught sight of the large gold hand sealed to the front with a swirly 5 painted in the middle. 

"Ford said something about seeing a golem out here and wanted us to come check it out." 

Mabel jumped on top of the tree before spreading her arms wide and lunging off to land beside her brother. Peering over the edge of the book she found a hastily drawn sketch of the creature in her grunkle's unmistakable script staring back up at her. 

"Uh Dip-dop...isn't that just a rock?"

Checking the map on the opposite side of the drawing Dipper rifled through his pockets to produce a compass. A quick orientation and he closed the book pocketing both it and the compass before turning right and squeezing between two bushes to his right. 

"That's what a golem is Mabel. It's a rock monster."

A noise of realization echoed from the girl as she carelessly followed her brother ignoring the bushes as they snagged and cut into her arms and legs. Despite having helped them every summer since their first visit Mabel still found herself learning or relearning about the monsters that inhabited the woods around Gravity Falls. Excitement bubbled up inside her chest as she bounced forward her arms swinging wildly by her sides. 

"Well at least if we don't find it today we'll have lots of time to help look for it!"

Dipper couldn't help but join her in her goofy smile as he too remembered the fact. They had finally graduated high school which meant there were no responsibilities to keep them from leaving Oregon when the summer ended. He could only imagine the different types of creatures that came out during the different seasons and even though his grunkle's barely left the Mystery Shack lately he was excited for when they would all have a chance to adventure together. 

They had both decided to move up here after graduation. Melody and Soos had moved out of the shack and into his Abuelita's old house, they had needed the room and less dangerous atmosphere with their own kids growing up. Although Soos did still work at the shack Melody had left the register to care for her kids giving Ford something to do in between his musings. Ford had left the basement and retired to his old room they had found that summer and fought over, so Dipper had been allowed to move into the second floor of the lab after it had been cleared out. 

Mabel had happily taken root in the attic, making quick work of the space to incorporate a large area where his bed had been for her crafts. Dipper would have never imagined it but his sister's odd sweaters had become a hit online and she could barely keep up with the orders to make them. Thankfully she enjoyed cranking out sweaters before bed so even now she had time to do their adventures without worrying about her business. 

"What the  _fuck!_ "

Dipper froze, his head scanning wildly for his sister and what had caused her to  _actually cuss._ When he couldn't find her in the immediate area where he had apparently came to a stop to think about his future in Gravity Falls panic welled in his throat. 

"Mabel!?" 

He spun on his heel as his sister shouted his name back and he went tearing off through the underbrush towards where he had heard her voice. She wasn't screaming or making any other noise which truthfully made him panic more than if she had been. Tearing through some low hanging bushes he burst into the clearing his sister stood in his eyes frantically searching the area for what had caused his sister to exclaim in such a manner. After finding no beasts in the area he scanned again, slower,  _lower_ , maybe the gnomes were back?

His breath froze in his throat as he finally saw what had caused his sister so much distress. Barely visible from around his sister's body was a very large, very gray Bill Cipher. Mabel was just as rigged as he felt, both of their hands had curled into tight fists and he was thankful his nails weren't as long as his sisters because they had punctured her palms and blood now trickled from between her fingers. 

There was never much discussion about Bill after Weirdmageddon, they both comforted each other and they spoke freely about how neither blamed each other. They would always stand together but the scars were still deep and festering with nightmares. It had been  _years_  since the last sign of Bill, summers had come and gone where they adventured through the trees and never once did they stumble across his effigy. His sister moved before he could do anything and he could only watch as her foot collided with the center of the statue's eye. Dipper closed his eyes flinching away as they both prepared themselves for the echoing laughter he knew his sister could already hear. 

Nothing came though, no sound of laughter, or stone cracking as she continued to slam her foot into the statue. Her anger at the stupid triangle for everything he had put her family through was able to shine through for a brief moment as she wailed on the statue. It was therapeutic in a way. She let her foot fall to the ground as Dipper's hand pressed against her shoulder pulling her back to her sanity. Dipper was good that way, an anchor when she got too lost in her own thoughts, she hoped she was one for him. 

"Look at his stupid face."

Dipper let out a forced laugh at his sisters remark as she crossed her arms. The position he had froze in was one they knew all too well, the 'let's make a deal' pose and it angered Mabel that he would stay this cocky even after they had defeated him. She twisted her head to stare at her brother. 

"It looks like he want's to make another stupid deal."

Dipper nodded his head before pulling out the journal to record where they had found Bill's statue. He would have to make sure Ford stayed away from this area or else the old man would likely have a heart attack at the sight of the statue. Or blow it to bits, which Dipper wouldn't mind. 

Turning his attention away from his sister and towards the journal he began scribbling, lifting his eyes only briefly as Mabel took a step towards the statue, bent at the waist the girl lifted a hand to her chin as if examining the craftsmanship at an art show. Returning his focus to his work he pulled a small satellite phone from his pocket to mark the exact coordinates. Ford loved the advances technology had made for his studies but the man failed to remember to actually bring anything to help him other than his notebook and an antique camera Dipper had tried to replace 3 times. 

"O~oh look at me Mr. Big Guy."

He couldn't help but laugh at his sister. She had crouched to sit in front of the statue her back against his eye so the large top hat looked like it was perched on her own head. For some reason Mabel had decided to have a mustache so a lock of her hair was squeezed between her lip and nose. 

"Imma all powerful demon that likes making deals. Wanna make a dealio~?"

Dipper rolled his eyes before going back to finish the notes he was taking. He was glad that Mabel had shifted out of her negative thoughts and was, true to her nature, making a joke out of the situation. It was how they had gotten through everything, he would analyze it too much and she would make stupid jokes that eased the tension. That's why he never knew what to do when she was being the serious one, he couldn't crack jokes the same way she could. 

"Pffft. The only deal I would make was if it was the last one this stupid rock ever made."

Mabel had stood again, her hair fallen from her face as she stared down at the outstretched hand in front of her. She  _had_  been the last deal he had made before Weirdmageddon. No matter what Dipper said she knew it was her deal for extra summer time that caused the events to unfold. Sure everything had gone back to a somewhat normal lifestyle but she still felt guilty about it.  _Oh no...here's a dumb idea._

Her hand twitched at her side as she stared at the statue, her thoughts racing a thousand miles a minute and Dipper's silence between the few pencil scratches wasn't helping her anxiety riddled brain. What if she  _did_  make a deal with this thing. Even if it was a fake statue and nothing came of it if she made a deal that it would be the last deal he ever made then maybe,  _just maybe,_  she would be able to sleep a little better at night knowing the dumb thing couldn't hurt anyone. Sure he had to agree to the deal but she didn't have to think about that right now. 

"Okay then! Whatever it is you got it! But this is your last deal ever!"

Dipper's pencil dropped as he started to his feet, fear rocketing through his system at his sister's words. She  _couldn't_  be  _that_  stupid... _could she!?_  He watched in horror as her hand shot out to grip the rock's and her arm wobbled as if trying her best to shake hands with the immovable object. On the downfall of her arm a scream tore through her lips as she fell to the ground clutching her hand. Darting forward Dipper grabbed his sister's shoulders flipping her over to face him. 

"MABEL!"

If he didn't love his sister as much as he did he would have just dropped her when he saw her face. Staring back up at him was a big. dumbass. grin.

Howling with laughter Mabel squirmed out of his arms and struggled to her feet patting her brother on the shoulder as she stood. Sure it was a mean trick but she had to do something to lighten up the mood after her stupid ass stunt. Wrapping her arms around her still crouching brother she rocked back and forth with him. 

"Aw Dipping Sauce I'm sorry. I just had too~ it just proves it's a dumb, old rock." 

Dipper grumbled out a response before shooing her away as her hand found his hair to ruffle under his hat. Once free from her grip he smoothed his hair down the best he could before pulling the baseball cap back down over it. If he didn't love her so much he would hate her, but he had to admit as cruel as it was it did get him up and now they could leave the stupid rock to rot for the rest of it's life. He still wished she would have let him know in advance that way if something  _had_  happened he could have been more prepared. 

Shaking his head he lead the way out of the clearing, it was starting to get dark and they would have to head back. Golems were dangerous at night and he didn't want to risk running into one. They would try again tomorrow and  _not_  get distracted at every leaf that was 'interesting'. 

Following her brother's lead Mabel turned to leave pausing only momentarily to look over her shoulder. She would never tell Dipper and would tell herself it was only because the statue was in the sun but...his hand had felt... _warm._ Shaking the shiver from her body she pushed out of the clearing and the two adults made their way back to their home. They chatted on the way back, trying to figure out how to tell their grunkle's of their discovery. No doubt it would cause unnecessary worry but maybe if they brought them out to show them just how un-extraordinary and normal the statue was it would help calm them down. Ford would be able to put his constant fear of Bill to rest knowing he was really gone. 

Too far away and lost in their own conversation neither twin heard the cracking boom that chased the birds from the trees and settled the area in a cold dread.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoopy times make me think of Gravity Falls and that gives me 800 more ideas  
> so since this is waaaay over due I'm picking this and running with it.   
> I hope you all like it!


End file.
